<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Elf King Jaehyun by Violentpink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231529">Dark Elf King Jaehyun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violentpink/pseuds/Violentpink'>Violentpink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Elf, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Dark Elf King Jaehyun, Fairy Lee Taeyong, Fairy Tale Elements, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Memory Magic, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:36:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violentpink/pseuds/Violentpink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Searching and yearning was both an understatement on how Jaehyun journey's the world unearthing the only person he ever loved. Knowing that cursed beings are crestfallen in their cruel world he battled against all odds just to be with him again; just to be with his Taeyong again. A wiped out memory could never bridle a true promise of devotion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dark Elf King Jaehyun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not a typical Jaeyong au. It's quite dark, uncanny, smutty and not for everyone.  Some scenes might be triggering to some readers and feel free to stop reading this au if it makes you uncomfortable in any way. </p><p>To those who will choose to continue reading this story, consider it a gift to you my fellow Jaeyong enthusiasts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<hr/><p>"ngh... plea...shh... mnnghhhh... ahh."<br/>
Taeyong struggled to say as Jaehyun continued to ravish his lips while he continued to finger him deeper and deeper.</p><p>Tears kept on rolling down his cheeks as he fight the knot building up on his stomach as he is getting more sensitive every time Jaehyun hits his vulnerable spot. All these feelings are foreign and it overwhelms him. He should hate this and he shouldn't be getting aroused but the way Jaehyun is exploring every part of his mouth through his tongue and one of his hand is stroking his now leaking with precum cock and the other hand has his three big and long fingers inside his dripping wet pussy, he knew that he wouldn't last long.</p><p>"G-onna... c-c-ome...Please. I c-can't... ahh.." With these words the tall handsome beast on top of him stopped. His lips though is still pressed on Taeyong and he continued to suck and occasionally nibble his lower lip until they are completely swollen.</p><p>Few more minutes passed before Jaehyun decided to let go of the swollen lips to catch his breath. He lifted his head on top of Taeyong and stare at his cherry red lips before smirking to himself. Next thing he admired was Taeyong's distanced glass-like eyes. His eyes are quite red and damp with tears. Jaehyun's eyes wandered further and noticed how Taeyon's cheeks are with a tint of red shade too and his soft honey glow skin.</p><p>"You're so beautiful. I love you. I'll make you mine."</p><p>Taeyong couldn't help but shiver with what the young man said with his deep and raspy voice as he continued to stare at his body and he can see in his eyes nothing but pure lust and desire.</p><p>"Wh-why are y-you.. doing this to me? P-please let me go." Taeyong took the courage to say it despite stuttering and his hands tied to the edge of the bed while completely naked underneath Jaehyun.</p><p>"No. You're mine Taeyong." His eyes widen after hearing the young man said his name.</p><p>"How do you know my name? Who are you?"</p><p>Jaehyun's expression darkened but with a touch of pain as his brows furrowed. "I see that you really can't remember me." He sighed and leaned against Taeyon's chest.</p><p>Taeyong couldn't help but blush with the sudden movement but he tried to fight the giddy feeling that the young man in front of him is giving. "It's me my love. It's Jaehyun." He finally said and his voice is filled with hurt and sadness. "You promised that we will be together but you forget about me." His voice cracked a little. "They took you away from me Taeyong." Suddenly his voice changed to a harsh and cold tone.</p><p>"I don't understand." Taeyong said as he began to tear up again not knowing why.</p><p>"We grew up together. We used to be bestfriends in realm but you're family suddenly decided to leave and I see now why. It's because of your wings. They were afraid that people from the realm will find out. But, look at me Taeyong."</p><p>Taeyong shifted his eyes and followed Jaehyun's hands as he is now holding his pair of pointy elf ears. "We are the same in some way my love. You have your beautiful wings and I have my ears. We are different from them but it doesn't make me love you any less. My ears helped me find you. They grew to help me find you and be with you again."</p><p>"No. T-that's not true. You're lying! I don't know you! You're just another hunter. You're all the same! Liar!" Taeyong hissed back to Jaehyun not believing anything that he said. He has always followed and only believed his parents before they were brutally killed by some unknown dark beings when he was young. This caused some trauma to Taeyong's brain which made him lose some of his memories.</p><p>Jaehyun moved up his body and looked at Taeyong . He knew that it wouldn't be easy to convince him and make him understand so he thought of only one plan that could work that will help him restore Taeyon's memory and their promise. With the help of the forest spirits looming around this sphere beholding stronger power that only dignified beings like him and Taeyong could comprehend  will yield their bond once again to have a once lost love be back in his life.</p><p>He has found him at last. He won't let him fade again like a fairy dust on his sight. His heart belongs to him. Taeyong belong to him. Taeyong belong to Jaehyun, no one else but the dark elf king.</p><p>Jaehyun took a deep breath and leaned closer to Taeyong, their lips almost touching. Taeyong's body started to shiver again as he looked at Jaehyun's silver blue orbs. Deep inside him he can't deny the fact that he is also captivated with how beautiful the young man violating him is and that his senses are all crumbling down whenever he touches him. He hates how confusing and conflicting he is feeling towards Jaehyun but he can't give up himself to him. He must try not to give up to him no matter what.</p><p>"What I'm about to do is for the both of us. I will never do anything that will hurt you Taeyong, I love you. I love you so much. I'm sorry but this is the only way."</p><p>This was the last warning he heard before Jaehyun crashed his lips against Taeyong again. The kiss was sloppy and needy. It was intoxicating and Taeyon's body fought the urge to kiss back and react to Jaehyun's touch.</p><p>"Mmnn...ngghh...Pl-eashhh... Aghhh!" He begged while their lips are still connected.</p><p>Jaehyun placed one of his hands now on Taeyong's waist and started to caress his abdomen up to his chest and next to his left nipple. He pinched it lightly making the boy moan.</p><p>"Ahh~ Please, please, please."<br/>
He continued begging conflicted whether the younger man on top of him should cease or continue touching him making his whole being ablaze. There's still some part of his mind screaming that this is all wrong yet his body is reacting gleefully to Jaehyun's touch. Is he really a stranger or a distant memory that he needs to remember? Why does he feel both secure and scared? Is he only scared because what if the man was telling the truth? Can he trust him? What if everything was true and this man knows him more than himself? What if this man is as desperate as Taeyong to make him remember his past? Should he give in and trust him?</p><p>So many questions filling Taeyong's mind and his body answered for him. Yes. Trust him. </p><p>"For the both of us."</p><p>These words echoed in his mind  before finally giving in.</p><p>His breathless whimpers made the beast inside Jaehyun grew wilder. He then sucked on Taeyong's right nipple while the other hand continued to pinch his left nipple slightly. This made the boy a moan loudly. Jaehyun continued to violate his fragile body; his virgin body.</p><p>Jaehyun nibbled both of his nipples one after another perked up in beautiful  plump pink leaving marks and went up to kiss Taeyon's neck, he kissed it passionately and even licked the back of his ear with few small bites in the process. Taeyong couldn't help but moan even louder with every touch. Then he continued kissing him down to his collar bone and biting it a little leaving a small red mark. Next was his chest, abdomen until Taeyong realized that his legs are slowly being spread by Jaehyun and before he could protest he was already welcomed by a warm feeling when Jaehyun started to suck his now fully erected cock. He swallowed and started to lick Taeyon's slit. More tears drip down his eyes as Jaehyun continued to pleasure him. His legs now spread widely and trembling, back arched to bed and Jaehyun in between his legs who now moved and started licking his pussy. He once again inserted three fingers scissoring inside him and hot tongue continued licking his clit.</p><p>Taeyong is starting to lose his mind with all the pleasure that Jaehyun is giving him. He wished that he wasn't possessing two sexes after the wings grew on his back which made him possible to conceive a child. This is the rarest case that could happen in his clan and according to Taeyong's grandparents that long time ago, back to their ancestors age a forest goddess granted a wish to one of their clan leader for they have the diminutive number of child being born which led to the said leader to wish his clan to have both genders to produce further descendants. Unfortunately, the goddess only agreed to grant this wish to which she deems worthy and was told that this child must live his life with wings that may be concealed to keep himself aware of who he is and secure from other entity who could impregnate him. He is different but he will be the clan's hope. The last time it happened was thousand of years ago and as generations changes more people fail to remember about it's true essence as they shifted to believe that this gift was in fact a curse making a fairy's miserable. This is why Taeyong's parents decided to take him away from realm before their own and other clans sense it which regrettably lead to their deaths few years later after they left.</p><p>Taeyong;s thoughts were interrupted when Jaehyun's grip on his thighs starts to feel punishing but Taeyong didn't understand why this arouses him more and his will to fight against this sensation is slowly crumbling down. Until finally it was all gone.</p><p>"Arghh... I can't. S-so good... J-Jaehyun."</p><p>Jaehyun stopped and got up, he slowly took off his fingers inside Taeyon's dripping wet and hot pussy. He then shifted his lower body and released his cockoff of his now removed black trousers and undergarment, he stroked it a few times before pressing it lightly to Taeyon's pussy. When Taeyong felt the hard and hot bulge near his entrance he tried to push his body back up using the remainng senses he have left to stop Jaehyun from entering him but Jaehyun grabbed his waist and turned his body on the bed. His chest is now against the pillows and Jaehyun lifted his waist a little higher while trying to spread his legs wider. Needless to say, Jaehyun made Taeyong go in all four only if his hands weren't tied to the top edge of their bed. This position made Taeyong felt so embarrassed that he cried and begged Jaehyun to stop.</p><p>"Jaehyun. Wait. You can't. I'll get pregnant." He sobbed.</p><p>Jaehyun leaned against Taeyong's entrance savoring his intoxicating pheromones and his eyes feasting on the pulsating pussy before him before completely eating him up licking and inserting his tongue inside his wet and warm walls making the beautiful fairy yelp and shamelessly moaning as his thighs uncontrollably trembling when Jaehyun carry on tasting his weakest core producing lewd noises echoing in their dim light lodge.</p><p>"E-enough! Ah! J-Jaehyun. Please." Taeyong cried almost giving in to his desire to cum on the man's face.</p><p>Jaehyun took one last hard and deep lick on the clit gliding his tongue back to the pulsating flesh on Taeyong's entrance making him squeal before getting up. </p><p>"It's okay, don't cry, after this you'll understand. You'll remember me, you'll love me again. Look at me. Please. Remember me, I'm your Jaehyun. I don't want to lose you again Taeyong. Come back to me my love, my Taeyong."</p><p>Taeyong turned his head to Jaehyun to beg again but no words came out of his mouth when be saw red instead of silver blue orbs staring at him. He also noticed the small lights slowly entering their room. Then it clicked to his mind that this is one of the revered places of ancestral dark elves passed only to royal clans where they offer their prayers for the chance of conceiving a child of their mate is higher after mating.</p><p>"Wait. Ahh!"</p><p>Taeyong screamed and started to gasped for some air when he felt a long, hot thick shaft entered his entrance. It's spreading his pussy steadily and it felt like his lower part is being devoured and ripped slowly.</p><p>"Ahh... nghh... J-Jaehyun... It hurts. It's too m-much."</p><p>Tears started to pool on his eyes again. He can feel how huge Jaehyun is and as he inched little by little inside Taeyong the more that he felt suffocated.</p><p>"Yes, That's it. Cry my name more my love. I want you to say it louder."<br/>
He said as he is now completely inside Taeyong and is now squeezing him tightly.</p><p>"Jaehyun. Ahh. J-Jaehyun."</p><p>"You're so tight. So good to me baby." He pulled out and thrusted hard back inside Taeyong.</p><p>"Nghh...Aghhh...please. Jaehyun."</p><p>Taeyong's body started to tremble as he continued to call Jaehyun's name. jaehyun picked up his pace, grabbed Taeyon's waist tighter and started thrusting hard and deep inside Taeyong's pussy that made him moan and drool at the same time. His mind and body become completely submissive to Jaehyun. He can feel him deep down ripping his very core. It hurts and feels so good. He now lost his virginity. Jaehyun took it. He is now his. He will bear him a child. He will have Jaehyun's child in him. This thought snapped inside his mind and it made his body hotter.</p><p>The small lights floating around the room become brighter with a combination of pale red, indigo and gray like smoke as it spread around like purple fog before he saw a faint warm light and the memories started coming back. It was like a wish granted by the forest spirits because of Jaehyun's pure love to Taeyong. He remembered his promise to Jaehyun. He remembered that he is the only man he loved. He remembered everything. It came to him like an ocean wave submerging his mind and body down until he flowed smoothly and as one with the wave. He felt overwhelmed but contented and all fears were replaced with affection. </p><p>"Jaehyun. M-my Jaehyun." He started crying.</p><p>Jaehyun paused after hearing what Taeyong said. He leaned against his back again and Taeyong turned to his side to kiss him.</p><p>"My hands Jaehyun. Please. Untie me my love."</p><p>Jaehyun untied him quickly and as soon as his hands were free Taeyong turned and faced Jaehyung. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly. He kissed him like he is the only man that he could ever love, and that he is.</p><p>"I remember everything Jaehyun. My Jaehyun." He said in between kisses and tears.</p><p>Jaehyun smiled and craddled Taeyong back to his arms. He returned his kisses deeply.</p><p>"Are you really my Taeyong?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>"Please say it. Say that you love me too."</p><p>"I love you. I love you so so much. My Jaehyun. I lov-"</p><p>Taeyong was interrupted when Jaehyun continued thrusting back to him without warning. This of course caught Taeyong by surprise. Now he is holding on to Jaehyun's back, nails digging to his skin as he continued to snap vigorously on Taeyong's sensitive spot. He continued thrusting deep and fast on the same deep spot making Taeyong again a moaning mess.</p><p>"Ngghh... Jaehyun. So close. G-gonna come...Ahh!"</p><p>"M-me too. I will make you pregnant. Gonna make you mine."</p><p>"Yes... ahh...Jaehyun's baby in m-me...p-please. Want to have y-your baby. J-Jeahyun's baby...nghh..."</p><p>Taeyong kept on moaning it over and over again which pushed both of them to the edge. Jaehyun burst all of his desire making sure that it goes deep inside Taeyong filling him up while he is also releasing thick white ribbons all over his and Jaehyun's abdomen while helplessly trembling trying to wear off his high from their passionate lovemaking.</p><p>Once Taeyong calmed down Jaehyun pulled out leaving him an empty and sore feeling.</p><p>"J-Jaehyun. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too Taeyong."</p><p>He kissed him again and caresses his belly.</p><p>"I can't wait to see... the baby." Jaehyun panted before resting his head on Taeyong's forehead and  started snuggling his cheeks on him tenderly.</p><p>"Me too." Taeyong smiled.</p><p>Jaehyun cupped Taeyong's chin and looked at his eyes.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Nothing. I'm just happy that my prayers were heard and they granted me the only wish I have ever made in my life which is to find you and spend the rest of my life with you. I'm beyond grateful that you remembered me. But, I'm sorry my love if I was a little rough on you. Did I scare you? Did I hurt you?" Jaehyun's voice cracked a little filled with worry as he cupped Taeyong's cheeks and brushed his lips.</p><p>"No, no. It's okay my love. You didn't hurt me at all. I'm yours now Jaehyun."</p><p>"I really love you so much. Welcome back home my love. My Taeyong"</p><p>"I love you too. My Jaehyun."</p><p>Jaehyun then engulfed Taeyong in a tight hug as they continued smiling in between kisses.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- The end -</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>